


Not The Tiles

by stuck_as_sarah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominant Castiel, First Time, Flustered Dean, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuck_as_sarah/pseuds/stuck_as_sarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porny destiel about some tiles getting dirty  (and Castiel having a very dirty mouth oops).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Tiles

It felt like another day in the bunker for Dean, casually walking through the halls in his robe, a white tee, and his boxers. He even had some cozy blue slippers on causing a skidding noise as he dragged his feet along the tile into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. It wasn't till he turned around with the full cup that he felt a brush of wind against his face and gasped releasing the cup he was holding then relax at the sight of Cas in his tan trench coat with messy dark hair and wide icy blue eyes. “I'm sorry I scared you Dean” he said in his usual gruff voice and Dean noticed him fiddle with the hem of his coat sleeve and he responded, “Its alright Cas, just, here help me clean this up.” Castiel walked around the counter to kneel along with Dean and pick up the broken pieces of the mug to throw it in the trash and watch as Dean grabbed a rag to dry up the floor. “Well, I'm just glad I didn't pick out my favorite mug this morning,” Dean stated with a light chuckle glancing up at Cas before standing and just deciding to place the dripping rag into the sink. A corner of Castiel's mouth twisted up a bit showing the hints of a small smile looking uncertainly at Dean then casting his eyes down and saying, “I really am sorry Dean, I seem to-” he paused, calculating his words, “pick the most inopportune times to check in on you.” Dean raised an eyebrow and smirked a little at that then mused, “So that's what you're doing then? Checking in on me?” Then he took a step towards Cas and doubted himself, questioning why he had moved closer and looked down at his slippers. Seeing his exposed legs brushed with hair and the occasional freckle, he realized the attire he was in, and became newly self-conscious and aware of how Cas hasn't really ever seen him wearing something so casual with this much skin showing and he went to grab the sides of his robe to overlap them and cover himself. At that Castiel noticed and stated, “Are you uncomfortable Dean? I would like you to be relaxed around me. I could leave if-” Before Dean could stop himself his hand reached out almost reflexively at his words dropping the sides of his robe to grab at Cas' arm and grip him harder than he should have then nervously dropped it back to his side, stepped back a pace. Rubbing at his neck he said, “No, Cas I want you to stay, I just realized what I'm wearing. I, uh, don't think I've worn anything so casual around you before.” To that Castiel raised an eyebrow and even smirked a bit. Dean measured the expression in his eyes and decided that Cas was mulling over what to say next and he was surprised what came out and let his mouth gape open a bit, as he replied, “Dean, I do not care what you are wearing.” He gave a small laugh and stared up at Dean looking like he was almost debating continuing, but then said with a step forward, “In fact, I would even not mind you wearing nothing at all.” With another laugh at most likely Dean's stunned expression, he stepped even closer, leaning to the side of Dean, brushing his stubble along his cheek causing a shiver through him, which Castiel noticed and at that threw away any previous uncertainties giving him more courage to press his chapped pink lips to his ear and whisper, “I might even enjoy it.” As seconds passed by after Cas pulled back enough to watch as Dean changed his expression and noticeably snap out of his trance to attempt at a cocky smile and response by saying, “Did you learn that in a porno or something Cas?” But with the rough lower tone that came out Cas smiled and almost laughed as he knew his response, almost knowing Dean would say that, and in his deep voice said, “Why? Am I to the point of being pornographic? Could I _possibly_ be turning you on Dean?” Castiel felt pride at the obvious swallow Dean made and glance toward his lips. Cas knew then he, as they, well as Dean says, had it “in the bag.”  


“Cas, what are you-” Dean's words got cut off when Castiel stepped even closer and let out a small hot breathe right over his slightly parted lips letting his eyes float there before looking up at Dean as he choked out a groaned attempting to hold it inside. Castiel decided then Dean's want was all too obvious and that Dean would keep finding a way to somehow leave things open to be brushed off as nothing, so he ghosted his lips over Dean's lightly, inches away just brushing them over his, and caught how Dean's eyes started to flutter shut preparing for a kiss. With the small touch connecting them Dean let out a deep whine with a need to just fully touch Cas. Castiel kept where he was and stared at Dean choosing to stubbornly wait keeping the smallest touch connecting their lips till Dean growled before grabbing the back of Castiel's neck pressing his body into him and fully melting their lips together. They both let out groans deep in their throat and running through each other as their tongues pressed lightly inside their mouths instantly twirling around. The room was filled with the wet sloppy sound of their kisses and deep moans as Dean gave rough bites and Cas' sucked onto Dean's full bottom lip causing it to become an even pinker shade. Both their lips were shining with each others spit, lips dark pink with hard bites, and their faces hot turning red with the rough burn of stubble. They stared at each other panting, their eyes drooping and flitting from each others lips to their burning eyes.  


They just waited for a moment, wondering what would happen next, before Dean felt his cock twitch at the deep rugged growl Castiel gave before bending to grab both of his thighs and lift him to slam into the nearest wall causing Dean to give a surprised yelp at the fast motion. Dean felt the hum Cas let out go through his whole body as he nuzzled into his neck and kissed all over giving little nips. Dean let his head fall back and bump lightly against the wall allowing his deep groans to slip out of his parted lips with each hard bite Cas gave and the continuous tongue laving over the newly forming red marks. Castiel dug his fingers a last time hard into Dean's hips grinding into him before dropping Dean and at the surprised look he gave him Cas growled out, “Take everything off. _Now_ , Dean.” Cas had an evil smirk and felt the blood and power rushing through him at the fast nod Dean gave and held back a chuckle at Dean almost tripping when he fumbled getting his feet out of his boxers. Dean shuddered at the cold air when he was completely naked in front of Cas, he noticed how self-conscious he felt at all his bare skin compared to Cas being fully dressed. Keeping his eyes locked on Cas, his spine tingled. The look he gave him as he let his eyes wander up and down his tan freckled body was almost as if Cas was thinking 'what to do to you.' Cas bit his lower lip hard and brought his palm down to his groin and pressed against his growing hard on, in a hope to contain himself. The look of Dean muscled and waiting was better than anything he'd imagined, so submissive and timid. One day, Cas decided, he'd tie his little hunter up, tease him all day, get that pretty pink mouth to beg for his cock. Castiel groaned at the dirty thoughts that soared by each one better than the last and Dean's dark eyes were glued to him trying to read the thoughts that passed at the look of his naked body.  


Castiel smiled when Dean brought his hand to grab himself and give light tugs, starting slow and squeezing as he pulled up toward the head, letting his precome dribble onto his fist slicking it up. “ _Yeah_ , just like that Dean. Want to hear you come with my name on those pretty lips of yours,” Cas said in a sultry voice, digging his palm harder into his jean covered cock, watching Dean's head fall back with a groan at his words. “ _Mhmm yeah_ , _Cas_... wanna see you, see your cock. Come with me baby.” Castiel smirked and went to unbutton his jeans, he just knew that dirty mouth of his would come out soon, just like he wanted. He left his jeans on pulling the zipper down with his boxer just enough to let out his hard cock to the cool air. He squeeze at the base and let out a hiss through his teeth. Continuing to watch Dean's movements, Cas started moving his hand along with him, mimicking and catching every drop falling from the tip of his cock making his fist glide with ease moving faster as Dean did. “ _Ohh yeah_... _Dean_... You look so hot like this. Could you come to the sound of my voice, _hmm_? Just listening to all the things I want to do to you, that I _plan_ to do to you?” Cas swore to himself he'd cause Dean to make the whine that he let out just then repeatedly, every night if he could. “God... _Yes_ Cas, what do you want to do to me? _Fuck_ , I'd let you, whatever it is, anything Cas, anything you want.” Castiel let his eyes shut and moaned at the imagine of Dean in that same tone but begging on his knees for Cas to “Please give me your cock, fuck my face with that big cock baby, please.”  


“God, there's so many things I've thought about. Want you on your knees where I can grab onto your hair and pull your head back and fuck into your mouth, feel those pretty lips around my cock. _Mmm_ , I'd turn you into the prettiest cock slut, Dean.” Their hands moved fast together and the room was now filled with the sound of loud groans and slaps of skin. Dean twisted on each upstroke and groaned louder each time. “ _Yeah Cas_ , anything, I'd be _your_ cock slut. Just for _your_ cock, baby.” Castiel tried then to hold onto every dirty noise Dean made, every word he said to keep for later, before letting go of the straining task of focusing his memory because he knew the next time he had Dean to himself he'd push him straight to his knees to take his cock down his throat and make him gag on it till he pulled out to come all over his freckled face and pink lips, maybe even get some on those pretty eyelashes. “Want to come all over you, Dean. That face of yours, all over your cock, on your ass, _mmm_ , in your ass.” Cas opened his eyes again at the little whine Dean gave at the last bit he croaked out and kept them locked onto Dean and his fast motions, taking in each expression. “Love to see you fuck back onto my fingers, see how much your hole can take. Open you up to take my cock.” Dean gave a deep groaned and connected his eyes up with Cas' as he let his other hand roam behind him to brush along his hole, imaging they were Cas' fingers touching him for the first time. “ _Ohh Dean_ , wanna see you on all fours on your bed fucking your fingers while I jerk off just watching you till your losing it and begging for me to fuck you, to feel my hot come in your ass. _Oh_ , _fuck_ , get you begging for me to let you come. Want to see you come all over yourself Dean, come on, come for me.” Dean's finger just barely breached himself before he was spurting long ropes of warm come onto his stomach and fist letting it dribble over onto the tile as he slowed taking in the last bits of shooting pleasure up his spine as he watched, keeping his eyes stuck on Castiel, as he lost it shooting all over the floor feeling his leg catch drops of the hot come. “ _God_... tell me we'll do all the things you said.” Dean was surprised that everything came out audible and just hoarse from his raspy throat at all the noise he made. His spine tingled at the thought of his throat being sore and used because of Cas following his word and fucking deep in his mouth till he can only speak like this. Castiel gave a pleased tired smile stepping over to Dean and grabbing a handful of his ass growling into his ear, “Of course Dean, that wasn't even _half_ of what I want to do to you.” Dean's spent cock gave an interested twitch at his words and the friction of Cas hip against him. The hot breath onto his ear along with Cas nibbling onto his earlobe and moving down his neck made him groan while trying to get out, “ _Mmmm_... Cas you've gotta stop, this is a mess. We've got to clean up.” When Cas gave a stubborn groan and gripped his ass harder digging his nails in and giving hard bites into his neck, causing teeth marks all over, Dean said, “C'mon Cas, Sam could walk in here any minute now.” Castiel moved from being nuzzled into Dean's neck to grabbing the sides of his face, feeling the stubble along his fingers, and kissed him, hard and passionately, licking around his lips till Dean easily opened up and they slicked their tongues together reveling in the new feeling of kissing each other.  


As if on queue Sam came out of his room with a yawn and the pleasant thought of some fresh coffee, maybe Dean even had some already brewed and he headed towards the kitchen. Sam was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he walked in just to turn back around in an instant at the sight of the two men against each other making _gross_ wet noises. He cringed at the image of the dirty tiles, _ugh god_ , he just wanted coffee. He just thanked whatever was out there that Castiel's long trench coat covered everything and that he was happily asleep moments ago, he still thought those tiles would haunt him every time he went to get coffee.


End file.
